Unfaithful
by Hikennnn
Summary: Naruto and Hinata are together and living together too . But not alone . With them lives Naruto's brother Menma . Is Hinata satisfied with her boyfriend? Or will she seek satisfaction? Find out .
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone . This is a new story from me . It started as a request from TheCasanovaOfSmut . I liked the idea and decided to work on it .

The story takes part in modern times and the shinobi concept doesn't exist . This story is Rated M for mature and it will contain a lot of smut so for you who don't like that kind of thing , hit the back button without leaving any bad comments .

Naruto and the other characters are 20 years old . Naruto and Hinata are together and live with Naruto's brother Menma . For what will happen in this story , it's simple , read it.

With everything cleared , let's go on with the plot .

-Chapter 1 -

Hinata was humming happily while cooking in the kitchen . Naruto was working right now at a part time job at Ichiraku's Ramen Shop and she was preparing dinner for when he came home . Taking a wooden spoon , she tasted the curry she was making . It was coming out tasty. While she was cooking , on the living room was Naruto's brother Menma. He didn't have a job and most of the day he just laid on the couch watching tv .

Watching tv , Menma decided to go and take something to drink from the fridge . As he reached the kitchen , he saw Hinata with her back turned towards him . Stopping for a moment , he looked at her . The yoga pants she was wearing , showed perfectly her ass . The yoga pants were so stretched that Menma could see even the thong she was wearing underneath her pants . Moving close behind her , he whispered in her ear .

"What are you cooking there ?" Whispered Menma making Hinata jump a little in place .

"Menma . You scared me . It is a curry." Said Hinata as she continued mixing the curry.

"It smells pretty nice." Said Menma as he got closer to her , touching her ass with his body . Hinata noticed it but didn't say anything .

"It is tasty too . You have to wait till it's ready and Naruto comes home from work." Said Hinata ignoring his touch to her ass .

"Naruto doesn't know how lucky he is to have a girl like you Hinata." Said Menma sniffing at her neck making Hinata release a little moan .

Before anything else could take place , the bell rang and caused both of them to go apart. Menma got to his first destination , taking a drink as Hinata got to the door and opened it to reveal Naruto. Jumping on him and kissing him , the two of them got inside , where Naruto took of his jacket and hung it then moving to the kitchen where he met his brother .

"Welcome back brother . How was your work today?" Said Menma as he sat on a chair next to the dinning table .

"It was quite a busy day today . There were a lot of costumers and I am really tired . " said Naruto as he sat too on the dinning table .

"Well I hope my food will bring your power back." Said Hinata as she filled 3 bowls and put them on the table and sat down next to Naruto .

"It always does."said Naruto kissing Hinata and started eating .

After finishing their food , it had gotten late and they got into their rooms . While Naruto was washing up in the bathroom , Hinata stripped down to her thong and bra and awaited him on top of the bed . Soon after Naruto came out of the bathroom and into the bedroom .

"Naruto-kun . I need you ." Said Hinata calling him with her finger .

"Hinata . I am tired. I can't today." Said Naruto as he laid next to her in the bed and pulled the covers on top of him .

"But we havn't done it in a month." Said Hinata disappointed.

"Next time okay . I promise." Said Naruto kissing her and drifting to sleep.

Hinata had no choice but went to sleep too . Little did they know that somebody was eavesdropping at their door .

\- next day evening -

Naruto and Hinata were on their bed now , with Naruto on top of Hinata . He was inside of her and was trying to go as fast and as hard as he could in her . On the other hand , Hinata was having a slow progress on reaching her climax and even without feeling close to it , she heard Naruro groan and climax inside of her . Having climaxed , he pulled out and collapsed on the other side of the bed . Feeling the tiredness capture him , he fell asleep.

Hinata on the other hand just pulled up her thong and left the bedroom for bathroom to clean up . Cleaning his cum away with some tissues , she was about to leave the bathroom , but she was still horny and Naruto failed to get her climax . Shutting the toilet's cap , she sat on it , and started rubbing herself on top of her thong .

Feeling that just rubbing wasn't enough , she inserted 2 fingers inside of her , pumping in and out of her , her pussy making wet noises with her everymove . Feeling like getting close to it , she inserted another finger and with her other hand , started pinching her nipples and pulling them making her moan . She bit her lip , stopping herself from releasing too much noise as she climaxed , her juices getting all over her thong and toilet cap. Cleaning the cap with tissues , she threw them in the trash can and her thong on top of unwashed clothes and left for her bedroom to join Naruto to sleep .

\- tomorrow afternoon -

"Have a great day babe." Said Hinata kissing Naruto goodbye as he left for his job .

"You too." He replied and left the house .

Getting to the livingroom , she turned on the tv and sat watching it until Menma came in the room and laid on the couch next to her .

"So tell me , did he make you cum last night?" Said Menma with a smirk as Hinata blushed hard.

"That's embarrassing. Don't ask things like that ." Said Hinata blushing .

"So he didn't make you cum?" Said yet again Menma sitting up and getting close to her .

"Yes he did. And that's none of your business." Said Hinata her face red.

"If he did then how do you explain this." Said Menma taking out from his pocket the thong Hinata was wearing last night ." I also saw you mastrubate last night your way to climax . Plus my brother's groans where piercing my ears last night." Continued Menma.

"Give them back." Said Hinata trying to catch her thong from his hand but was blocked from Menma catching her hand and blocking it over her head.

"If you want real fun , all you gotta do is ask." Said Menma reaching forward and locking his lips with hers .

Pushing him away , Hinata said ."I have a boyfriend . His name is Naruto ."

"Your boyfriend and my brother doesn't have to know ." Said Menma as he kissed her again .

Even though she knew this was wrong , she was liking it . She really wanted to push Menma off of her but his lips felt good on hers. Feeling lust invade her body, she gave in into his kiss , returning it . They continued kissing until Menma grabbed her into his arms and held her until they reached his room . Dropping her on the bed , he climbed on top of her , grabbing her shirt and tearing it apart from her body and throwing the remains of it behind his back . Seeing her white skin as white as milk , made him go crazier as he attacked her neck immediately, sucking on it while engaging his hands on her enormous chest .

Having Menma see her half naked , was more turn on as she grabbed his head , putting it in the middle of her chest , making him feel her soft boobs . Doing the same as he did with her shirt , he tore off he bra , showing her half erected nipples to his sight. Not waiting any longer , he attacked them , sucking hard on one of them while swirling and pinching the other between his fingers . Slowly leaving her boobs by blowing kisses all over her body , he reached her pants . Pulling them down along with her panties , he now had before him , his brother's girlfriend's pussy . He was about to play with it when Hinata stopped him.

"Stop. Naruto has never done that to me." Said Hinata as Menma just smirked.

"And you never before had been unfaithful to Naruto . There is a first time for everything." Said Menma as he inserted 2 fingers inside her pussy while his mouth was on top of her clit and started sucking on it .

This was a complete new feeling for Hinata as Naruto had never gone down on her . Having her clit sucked and being fingered was becoming a bit too much for her to bear . Not being able to hold it anymore , she screamed her climax , spraying her juice over his hand .

Getting off from Hinata , Menma showed her his hand , full of her juices , as he started licking it, tasting her juice .

"Always wanted to know how you tasted . Now I know . Want a taste?" Said Menma as she blushed but nodded . Shoving his two fingers in her mouth , she started sucking on them , cleaning them from her own juices . Having his hand cleaned , he stood up as he started stripping from his clothes . As he got clad naked in front of Hinata , he saw surprise on her face .

"What is it?" Said Menma to a dazed off Hinata.

"You are much bigger than Naruto." Said Hinata looking at her crotch.

"We may be brothers , but we have our differences." Said Menma getting on top of her and opening her legs.

Positioning himself at her entrance , he rubbed his dick on her pussy , lubrificating it with her juices until it was wet enough . Putting the head of his dick on her entrance , he pushed forward until he was fully inside of her . Having something much bigger than usual , Hinata started screaming in a mixture of pain and intense pleasure as Menma was hitting places Naruto couldn't reach .

Giving her little time to adjust , Menma started moving in and out inside of her . Moving his hips back and forward , he reached to her locking his lips with her and grabbing her boobs with his hands squeezing them . Having him inside of her , Hinata locked her legs around his waist , pushing him even deeper inside of her . As was Hinata , Menma too was loving this . Not even physically but even mentally , thinking that he was fucking his brother's girlfriend , made him go even faster and harder inside of Hinata hitting every spot inside of her . It didn't take long until Hinata reached her second orgasm of the day clamping her walls around Menma's dick . Menma just grunted making it hard to hold back but he succeded and didn't cum .

Breathing heavily , Hinata tried to regain her breath until she realised that he still hadn't cum . She looked at him only to see him smirk.

"We are not done yet Hinata." Said Menma as he rolled her so that she was on top of him now .

Grabbing her hips , he started moving them up and down his shaft while he pushed upwards making Hinata moan even harder than the first time . He soon released her hips as Hinata started bouncing on top of him on her own , while he grabbed those beautiful breasts of her . Having her on top of him was giving him a view most of the men would only dream off . Having little power , Hinata dropped on top of Menma while still bouncing her hips on his shaft . Looking at him in the eyes , she launched herself kissing him with all she had , licking his lower lip asking for permission to his mouth. Gladly allowing it , Menma accepted her tongue in his mouth as he darted his tongue too to hers , having a battle between them . A battle which Menma won . Feeling her third orgasm coming , Hinata moved to his ear , licking his earlobe and lightly chewing on it , as she tightened her walls around him , climaxing for the third time . This time it was impossible for Menma to hold it anymore as he unloaded his cum inside Hinata filling her to the bits.

Pulling out of her , he hugged her in his arms , feeling her breath in his chest . Stroking lightly her hair , Menma felt a sigh from Hinata .

"Anything wrong Hinata?" Asked Menma as Hinata turned to face him.

"What about Naruto? What will happen when he finds out?" Said Hinata worried.

"As I said earlier , he doesn't have to find out and he won't of we don't tell him." Said Menma as he continued stroking her long hair.

"You know Menma, it felt good to feel like a woman again . Thank you." Said Hinata kissing his chest .

"Anytime. I always wanted you Hinata . I always loved you and now I got to be with you." Said Menma causing Hinata to jump up and look at him dead serious.

"You love me?" Said Hinata looking him in the eyes.

"I love you Hinata , with all my heart." Said Menma .

Hinata didn't say anything more as she just kissed him smack in the lips with all the love she could master .

Stopping the kiss , she got up picking up what was left of her clothes and putting them on . Grabbing her torn bra and shirt , she threw them on the bottom of the trash basket to not be noticed by Naruto . Wearing a new pair of bra and a tank top , she got to the kitchen and started cooking. Menma also got dressed and followed her to the kitchen watching her cook.

More than watching her cook , he watched her ass . Getting up from his chair he got to her side . Placing a hand over her ass and squeezing it , he said.

"Want me to help with anything?"Said Menma as he moved his hand around her ass.

"You have helped me enough . Now let me help you refill your strength. You might need it." Said Hinata kissing him and then returning to cooking.

"Then I'll be here , watching your beautiful body and ass as you cook." Said Menma taking a seat .

"Hope you enjoy the view." Said Hinata giggling a little .

"Oh I sure am." Said Menma.

Time passed by as it was 6 pm and Naruto returned from his job . Sitting at their dinning table , they ate their meal and with Naruto being tired , he went to sleep . Not wanting to raise any suspicions , Hinata went to join him in the bed but was stopped by Menma right before she opened the bedroom door . Pinning her to the wall , he locked his lips with hers , feeling their softness on his .

"As a reminder till tomorrow." Said Menma licking his lips.

"Good night Menma." Said Hinata kissing him one last time and getting inside.

"To you too babe." Said Menma as he went to his own bedroom.

\- End of Chapter 1-

This was it for the first chapter . Hope you all enjoyed it . If you did give it the biggest support and as much reviews as you can . If I see that you enjoy it , I will make sure to update it as much as I can . For those who don't like this kind of story , you should have read the note at top and don't leave mean comments.

Until next time...SEE YA.


	2. Chapter 2

So , I read some reviews from the first chapter and I got something to say ...

YOU GUYS NEED TO CALM YOUR TITTIES DOWN.

It's just a fanfiction and dont take it seriously . If you dont like this kind of story , just dont read it . What did you think when you read the summary and the Title of the story.

-Chapter 2 -

It was now Sunday and it was Naruto's free day . He didn't have work to do today . He was home right now with his girlfriend sitting on his lap and his brother laying on the other couch as they were watching tv . As they were paying attention to it , Naruto's phone started to ring . Pulling it out of his pocket , he looked at the Caller ID and noticed that it was from his mother . He opened it .

"Hey Mom." Said Naruto .

"Hello baby . How are you ?" Said Kushina from the other side .

"I'm pretty good . So are Menma and Hinata ." Said Naruto .

"That's amazing to hear. Are you three home right now?" Said Kushina.

"Yeah . It's my day off so we are home watching Tv. Why?" Said Naruto .

"Me and your father are coming to visit you . If that's okay with you , of course?" Said Kushina .

"Of course it's okay . You are welcome . We'll be expecting you." Said Naruto .

"Okay , bye see you there ." Said Kushina hanging up .

Putting his phone back to his pocket , Naruto turned to the two present with a smile .

"Mom and Dad are coming by." Said Naruto smiling .

"That's great. I'll cook something for them ." Said Hinata getting up and moving to the kitchen .

"And I'll be going to get a long shower because I smell." Said Naruto going to the bathroom .

As Naruto got into the bathroom and locked the door , Menma got up from the couch and walked to the kitchen . Finding Hinata there with an apron on and cutting vegetables , he moved behind her wrapping his arms around her. Pulling her close to him , he started kissing and licking on her neck up to her earlobe .

"Menma . Not now . Naruto's here." Said Hinata trying to push him away .

"Come on . Just a quickie ." Said Menma as he moved his hands to her boobs , fondling them over her clothes.

"No , Naruto can catch us . Now is not the time ." Said Hinata pushing him off of her .

"Okay . But look what you did to me." Said Menma moving away to show a tent created over his pants.

"Tonight , after Naruto has slept . But not now ." Said Hinata as she continued to cut vegetables .

"Okay . But till tonight , how about a quick peek at your awesome ass." Said Menma smirking making her blush .

"If you promise that's it for now ." Said Hinata trying to be serious .

"I promise ." Said Menma raising his hand up .

Sighing , Hinata put her thumbs at the edge of her pants and started pushing them down . She pushed them down just enough for her ass to be fully visible . Seeing Menma stare at her ass , she was about to pull the pants back up until she was stopped by Menma's hands .

"Not so fast. Bend over a bit." Said Menma as Hinata complied and did so.

Now her pussy was in forward,he stuck his tongue out,giving her pussy a lick from the bottom to the made Hinata shiver and release a soft that done,Menma pulled away,pulling her pants back to their place.

"Why did you do that?"said Hinata straightening her clothes.

"I needed a taste of you." Said Menma smirking.

Shaking it off, Hinata continued to cook and soon after Naruto came out of the was freshly dressed and came to the Hinata's place on mixing the cooking dish,Hinata went to their bedroom to change from her daily off her pants and shirt,she piled them and put the into her dresser as she went to her closet, taking out a dress. The dress was mid thigh long with short was dark blue in color matching her her hair up she was ready for Naruto's parents to come.

As everybody got ready, soon the bell rang and Naruto got to the door. Opening it, the awaited guests had arrived as Naruto invited them in. Walking down the hallway, they met Hinata and Menma .

"Here is my daughter-in-law."said Kushina hugging Hinata as Hinata returned the hug.

"Welcome. We were expecting you." Said Hinata pulling away from Kushina and hugging Minato next.

"Hi Mom. Dad." Was all Menma said as Kushina hugged him and Minato just shook his hand.

"You must be hungry. Hinata cooked some amazing food for us." Said Naruto showing them to the kitchen.

"Oh Hinata. You didn't need to." Said Kushina.

"But I wanted to. It's not everyday you come by." Said Hinata .

Soon everyone sat on the table, as Hinata put the dishes in front of everyone along with drinks and finally sitting down next to Naruto. Everyone started tasting what she had cooked, and all of them had a satisfied face from the food. Hinata always made miracles when she was cooking.

"This is great Hinata. You are a better cook than me. I have to accept that." Said Kushina with pride.

"It's nothing special. I just enjoy cooking." Said Hinata.

"So when are you planning on giving us some grandchildren?" Said Kushina out of nowhere making Naruto and Hinata choke.

"Don't ask things like that so sudden. They are still young and have a lot of time for that." Said Minato.

"They have been together for years. Naruto will never find someone so loyal as Hinata." Said Kushina which made this time Menma to nearly choke on his food.

"Ok mom. Enough of that." Said Naruto while Hinata couldn't speak anything at the moment from embarrassment.

"Let's change the subject. How is your work going?" Said Minato to Naruto.

"It's going pretty good. Also the old man is ready to hire another person who is willing to work. This could be a chance for Menma to get a job." Said Naruto looking at Menma.

"No. I don't want to work." Said Menma and continued to eat.

"You have to. You cant live on your brother's shoulders foroever." Said Minato serious.

"Either take this job or you are coming to live with us." Said Kushina .

"Ok. Ok. I will take it. Just stop it." Said Menma drinking his drink to the end.

"You see. It wasn't that hard." Said Naruto to his brother.

Soon after they finished eating and moved to the living room . They started watching a movie together as Hinata brought some snacks to eat. As she sat on Naruto's lap, she continued watching the movie with the others. Little did she know that Menma was staring at her the whole time, at her long white legs and thighs.

The movie ended and Minato with Kushina announced their leave, as thanked them for their hospitality and promised to come back again. Seeing that it was getting late too, they decided to retreat to their rooms and go to sleep. Menma got into his room and the couple got into theirs.

Naruto was first to change as he laid on top of the bed, his hands behind his head, as he was watching Hinata change. Watching how she unzipped her dress and slowly taking it off her body, revealing her beauty, was making Naruto get an really hard erection. He couldn't take it anymore and got up and behind her, embracing her in his arms.

"I am sorry Hinata." Said Naruto.

"What for?" Said Hinata holding his hands in place.

"Because I always came tired from work and couldn't fulfill your needs." Said Naruto kissing her neck.

"It's nothing. I know you are trying to keep this house and us with your job. I undeunders you." Said Hinata.

"Well, tonight I will repay you for all the times I couldn't make you happy." Said Naruto as he pulled Hinata along with him on the bed .

Turning her around , Naruto immediately locked his lips with hers , while his hands started roaming her body . Reaching his hands behind her back, he released the hook of her bra, making her big jugs stand free on top of his chest . Grabbing each one of them in one hand, he started fondling and playing with them, making Hinata moan in their kiss. Slowly turning them around, Naruto was now on top as he left her lips, moving lower on her body leaving kisses along her neck and collarbone until he reached her boobs. Giving each of them a few licks, he reached her nipples taking one of them in her mouth. Soon he heard Hinata's moans get louder,telling him that he was doing a good job so far.

Leaving her nipples , he moved to her panties, pulling them down to her ankles and opening her legs wide. Positioning his head between her legs , he opened her folds with his fingers as he started licking her pussy. This shocked Hinata.

"Naruto, you have never done this before." Said Hinata as her moans continued.

"We gotta try new things once in a while. And it seems this makes you happy." Said Naruto as he continued making her moans return.

"Yes ... it does... just don't stop." Said Hinata between her moans as Naruto started pushing his tongue deeper inside of her.

Smiling Naruto continued his actions more willingly than before. Seeing her close up, he inserted two finger in her pussy while still continuing to eat her out. It didn't take long and as Naruto thought, with a loud moan, Hinata released her juices on Naruto's awaiting mouth. Drenching him with her juices, she dropped on the pillow behind her, trying to catch her breath. Getting on top of her, Naruto took off his boxers, showing his 6 inch iron pole and positioning it at her entrance.

"You ready for more?" Asked Naruto rubbing his dick along her thighs.

"After that... absolutely." Said Hinata smiling at him.

Naruto didn't need to be asked twice as he positioned at her entrance and thrust inside of her earning a louder moan from the now sensitive Hinata. Pulling back and pushing forward, Naruto picked up a pace as he was going in and out of her. Hinata didn't stay passive as she locked her legs around his waist, helping him push inside of her.

"Naruto.. fuck me faster ... harder..."moaned out Hinata.

"As you wish my lady." Said Naruto as he started thrusting harder and faster inside of her making her constantly moan his name out.

Having Naruto go inside of her at full speed, Hinata wasn't gonna last long as she tightened her legs around his waist, pulling him closer to her. Soon after, she couldn't hold it in anymore as she screaming Naruto's name , climaxed all over Naruto's dick. Milking his dick inside of her from the tightness Naruto also climaxed, releasing his semen in her awaiting womb. Pulling out of her, he embraced her in a hug, holding her close to him as he put over the covers on top of them.

"I love you Hinata. Never forget that." Said Naruto kissing her on the forehead.

"I love you too Naruto. No matter what happens, I will always love you." Said Hinata as she calmly closed her eyes on his chest going to sleep.

Kissing her one last time, Naruto joined her too in sleep.

-Tomorrow Morning -

Everybody was up and eating breakfast. Hinata had made bacon with fried eggs. When they finished eating, Hinata started washing the dishes as Naruto got ready to go to work.

"Menma. Come on it's time to go to work. You said you would come." Said Naruto to his brother.

"Actually, why don't you go ahead. I am not feeling alright right now. I'll be there after an hour or earlier." Said Menma faking a sneeze.

"Ok but be there. I will tell the old man to write you in for the job." Said Naruto .

"Bye babe. See you at evening." Said Naruto kissing Hinata and leaving.

After a few minutes passed after Naruto left, Menma got to where Hinata was and just stared at her.

"What is it Menma?" Said Hinata.

"I promise I will come after Naruto goes to sleep. That's what you said yesterday." Said Menma to her .

"I am sorry about that, okay. Things just went on and I couldn't come." Said Hinata .

"Sure you sounded satisfied. Why would you come. I should have known it was a one time thing." Said Menma with a bit of anger in his voice.

"Come on Menma. Don't be like that. Of course it wasn't a one time thing." Said Hinata trying to hug Menma but was stopped by him.

"If you want to prove it then give me a blowjob." Said Menma with a smirk on his face.

"I have never done that before. Why do you ask me to do things I have never done before?" Said Hinata.

"Because it's you want to do it?" Said Menma rubbing her cheek with his palm.

Hinata didn't say anything and just nodded. Smiling at this, Menma undid his belt and and his pant's button, pushing them down to his ankles. Releasing his 8 inch dick in front of her eyes, he saw Hinata clueless in that position. Wanting to help her a bit, he grabbed her wrist, moving her hand to his dick. Wrapping her hand around of his dick, Hinata started stroking it up and down .

Wanting to go further with it, she gave his dick head a lick and seeing his reaction , she continued doing it more. Giving his shaft lick from the top to the bottom and from the bottom to the top, she made it wet with her saliva. Moving to the top of it, she slowly opened her mouth, taking his head on her mouth . Giving it a light suck, she saw him release a small groan. Knowing she was doing it right she started going lower and lower on it until it hit the back of her throat, causing her gag reflexes kick in and go back up. Now knowing her limit on how much she could take in, she started bobbing her head while moving her tongue around his shaft.

Seeing her suck his dick was a dream come true for Menma. But he wanted one more thing to try . Lowering her top tank she was wearing, he took her boobs out of her bra, letting them hang down. Grabbing each of them with his hands, he put them around his shaft, pushing them making his dick nearly disappear in her huge boobs. Grabbing Hinata's hands and putting them on her own boobs, she got the message as she started rubbing her boobs around his shaft while continuing to suck on the other half. Menma couldn't hold it in as he grabbed her head, holding it in place as he thrust his hips in her mouth until he released his load, sending ropes of semen down her throat . It was becoming to much for Hinata as she pulled away from his grip and his dick, making the rest of the semen land on her face and boobs.

Breathing heavily , Menma pulled up his pants, locking his belt and straightening his clothes a little. He looked down to see Hinata, her face a mess with his cum and so were her boobs.

"That was a relief I really needed. Thank you." Said Menma as he saw Hinata get up too.

"Your cum tastes a little bitter." Said Hinata . " And I really need a shower now." She said as she moved towards her bedroom taking some fresh clothes.

"Ok. Take a shower. I am going now. Promised that I would take the job." He said as he left .

When he left , Hinata locked the front door for any unwanted guest at an inappropriate time. Moving into the bathroom, she put the fresh clothes in the sink for later use as she stripped of the ones she was using and directly put them into the laundry machine. Turning on the faucet, she let the water hit her body. She started rubbing her body taking away the sweat and cum from her body . A thought ran through her mind.

'I should try that with Naruto too. I want to see how he tastes.' Thought Hinata as she continued to wash herself .

\- End of Chapter 2 -

This was chapter 2 everyone . Again I am saying this : NO PUN INTENDED WITH THIS STORY . IT'S JUST A FANFICTION AND IT'S NOT REAL. IF THIS HAPPENED TO SOMEBODY AND IS OFFENDED BY IT , I POLITELY ASK TO STOP READING IT IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT.

If you hate Menma , then there's nothing you can do about it . You would think the same even if I did it with Sasuke or Kiba or Shikamaru.

For those who like this story , your support is really appreciated.

And also I don't know if I will update for some time. I have been grinding this week and I don't know when I will update next .

Ps: am thinking to delete the story 'The Hood'. It's not successful. Give your thoughts about that.

Until next time ...SEE YA.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone. I just got one question for you all. "Do you realise that Menma and Naruto are practically the same person?" So stop giving me shit about him doing Hinata. For those who actually get this story, You are legends. Also I dont accept requests right now so dont send any.

\- Chapter 3 -

It had been a few days since Menma started working at Ichiraku along with his brother. He worked as a waiter when they had lots of costumers and other than that he spent his time at work cleaning the tables and doing the dishes. Today's shift was nearly over and he with Naruto were getting ready to take off when the door opened and the bell on top of it rang signaling a costumer.

Deciding to take it, Menma got on the backside of the serving table and took a look at their costumer which he wanted to curse for coming at the last moment. But his mind changed when he saw who the costumer was. It was a girl he hadn't seen since high school. Taking a look at her from the top to the bottom, he started checking her up. Her long blonde hair going at her back as a bang of it covered a part of her right eye. Her eyes ocean blue color on her cute filled face. Looking at her clothing, she wore a tank top with a jean jacket on top of it opened at the front showing her belly button. Moving lower with his gaze, she wore tight jeans that showed her long legs and her well formed butt. Coming out of his mini coma state, he noticed that she was closer to him now leaning on the table.

"Hello Menma. Long time no see." Said Ino with a smile on her face.

"Hi Ino. Yeah, we havn't seen each other since high school. Well since you moved out of town." Said Menma."What can I help you with?"

"I just arrived here and my fridge is completely empty so I thought I could get something to eat here. So what is left since the day is nearly over?" Said Ino as she looked around at the emptied place.

"We still got some pork and chicken ramen left. Which one do you want?" Said Menma.

"Make me a pack from each of them." Said Ino as she took out her purse to pay but was stopped by Menma putting his hand over her purse.

"This one is on me. Welcome back." Said Menma as he went back to filling two packs with ramen.

As Menma was filling the packs up, Naruto came out of the changing room ready to leave. He noticed Ino there with Menma and approached them.

"Look whose back in town." Said Naruto as Menma and Ino turned at him.

"O hey Naruto. Glad to see you again." Said Ino giving Naruto a light hug.

"Feeling is mutual. Btw I am going now since Hinata is waiting for me. Menma don't forget to close it after you leave." Said Naruto giving Ino another hug and leaving.

"So they are living together now?" Asked Ino.

"Yes we are. Me Naruto and Hinata." Said Menma as he was finished packing up and put them in a plastic bag.

"Seeing you after all this time, reminds me of the crazy times we had in high school." Said Ino looking at Menma who put the bag at the side and turned his attention at her.

"Those times were unforgettable and rough. High school ended kinda too fast." Said Menma leaning on the table.

"Tell you what. You go change and why don't you escort me to my apartment and we could catch on with what happened all this time. Plus you could carry my groceries after I shop them." Said Ino with a wink at which Menma grinned.

"Seems like a deal for me. I'll go change." Said Menma leaving for the changing room.

A few moments later he came out. Closing the restaurant , they walked to the nearest market.

\- With Naruto-

Turning the door knob, Naruto entered his place, taking off his shoes and started looking around for his love. It didn't take long as he found her immediately inside the living room, watching some tv series. Leaning on the doorway, he knocked at the wooden frame of the door, earning her attention as she snaped from her frozen moment in front of the tv.

"Honey, you're back!" Said Hinata in happiness as she jumped from the couch and into his arms.

"Hello, my dear." Said Naruto kissing her and hugging her close to his chest.

"Where's Menma?" She said as she noticed he wasn't there.

"He stayed behind to serve Ino." Said Naruto rubbing his lover's back.

"Ino? Isn't she out of town?" Said Hinata surprised.

"Well she's back now. How was your day here?" Said Naruto.

"It was lonely." Said Hinata reaching down at his pants and stroking him on top of clothes. "But now you can help me with that." Said Hinata pushing her hand inside his pants and boxers, grabbing a hold of his crotch.

"I would gladly do it. I missed you too at work." Said Naruto kissing Hinata while moving a hand to grope her boobs.

Getting a little aggressive, Hinata pushed Naruto to a nearby wall, pinning him there on his back. Releasing his lips from the kiss, she got down on her knees, in a perfect level with Naruto's crotch. Grabbing the hem of both his pants and boxers, she pulled them both down to his ankles, leaving his half erect shaft in front of her eyes.

Grabbing it in her hand, she started stroking it at a light pace, making Naruto release soft moans. Wanting to surprise him, she took it's head in her mouth,swirling her tongue around it a few times until she started taking him deeper in her mouth until her nose his his pubic bone.

Getting to see this other side of Hinata was making Naruto want to explode in her mouth right there but he managed to carry on as he put his hand on the wall for assistance since his knees were losing their strength a bit.

Hinata pulled her head a bit then pushed back forward, sucking on Naruto's dick. Giving it a bit of more force on sucking, she started playing with his balls with her free hands, massaging them making Naruto grunt loud as he was coming to his edge. With a few more moments passing by, Naruto let out his loudest groan yet as he unloaded in Hinata's mouth. Pulling it halfway out and giving it space to shoot on her mouth, Hinata swallowed everybit of his cum, tasting it on the way. She finally found out how he tasted and she loved his taste.

"You taste better Naruto-kun." Said Hinata out loud, immediately hitting her mind what she had just said out loud.

"Better than what Hinata-chan?" Said Naruto breathing to fill his lungs with air.

"Better than... anything I have tasted." Said Hinata coming with an answer, not wanting him to find out.

"Am glad you like it, but I am still not done yet." Said Naruto gathering his forces and grabbing Hinata on his arms and throwing her at the living room couch.

Jumping on top of her, Naruto undressed himself and her as they stood nude in front of each other. Launching himself on her, he started making out with her, moving a hand down to her folds, to find them soaked in her juices. Knowing that no more foreplay was needed, he adjusted himself at her entrance and pushes inside making Hinata moan in his mouth.

Continuing going back and forth, he moved his hands at her plump breasts, grabbing each at one hand and fondling them. Having her legs wrapped around him, he sat on the couch with her now on his lap. Hinata didn't stay still long as she started bouncing on his dick, making her boobs sway in his face on the way. Naruto took one nipple on his mouth sucking and licking it as with his hands , he grabbed her hips and pushing upwards meeting her in perfect sync making him hit deeper inside of her.

Hinata didn't take long, announcing her climax in a very loud moan that even the neighbors probably heard, closing her inner walls on Naruto, milking his cum inside of her and straight in her womb. Falling on his back, Naruto brought Hinata along with him, laying naked in their couch, breathing heavily.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun." Said Hinata moving her fingers along his muscles.

"No thank you Hinata-chan. Totally needed this after a long day of work. By the way, where did you learn how to do that with your mouth? It was Amazing." Said Naruto looking at her.

"I did some research and wanted to try it." Said Hinata covering the real story.

"It doesnt matter. It felt really good." Said Naruto kissing her.

They continued laying down like that until they both fell asleep on the couch.

\- with Menma and Ino-

Ino was leaned forward on her dinning table with her pants and panties down as Menma stood behind her going in and out her pussy hard. The moaning from Ino was only driving him more as he started thrusting even more inside of her, making the table make a few light cracking noises.

"Oh god... I missed you Menma... so much." Said Ino between moans as Menma pounded behind her.

"I missed you too Ino, and this perfect ass of yours." Said Menma slapping her from behind making her yelp.

"Yess. Do that more." Said Ino as she gripped tighter on the table.

"As you wish." Said Menma as he started slapping each of her butt cheeks hard one after the other making them red.

Instead of pain, this was causing nothing but pleasure to Ino as her pussy was only getting tighter and tighter around Menma. He did a few more thrusts until he released his load inside her pussy. Ino followed soon washing his dick with her juices.

Pulling away from her, Ino got the chance to get up and stood in front of him.

"I have been here just one day and I think soon I will need new furniture." Said Ino.

"You asked for it showing up at my work and looking sexy like you do." Said Menma grabbing a hold of her ass.

"Why don't you come here? I am alone here and would enjoy company. Especially from you and your miniature." Said Ino rubbing his crotch.

"You asking me to move here?" Said Menma as he moved closer to her slightly pushing her towards the kitchen sink.

"That's what I am asking?" Said Ino as she was lifted up and placed on next to the sink on the table.

"Now, Can I refuse such an offer?" Said Menma positioning himself again at her and pushing in.

"Tomorrow...we..get your... things...hereeee." said Ino moaning as her pussy was extra sensitive after cumming before.

"Sure thing." Said Menma fastening his thrusts.

Grabbing a hold on his shoulders for balance, Ino was seeing stars in front of her eyes right now. Being penertrated again after just climaxing was becoming a bit too much to bear. Soon she experienced her second climax of the night as she nearly passed out on Menma's arms after he too filled her again.

Grabbing her nearly lifeless body, he took her to her bedroom laying her on the bed and joining her. Pulling the covers on top of them, he brushed the hair away from her face, kissing her on the lips.

"Seems like you have been practising while I wasn't here." Said Ino.

"Yeah from time to time." Said Menma pulling her close to him.

"Who was it with?" Said Ino curious as always.

"Does it matter now that You are here?" Said Menma kissing her forehead.

"Ok. I'll let you off this time just because you were amazing." Said Ino yawning.

"Alright. Let's get some sleep now." Said Menma embracing her in a hug.

"Good night my animal." Said Ino with a giggle as she closed her eyes.

"To you too." Followed Menma joining her.

-Tomorrow morning-

Menma showed up at his house really early in the morning. Entering the house, he found clothes scattered around the house as he followed them and was led to the living room. Looking inside he saw Hinata and Naruto completely naked with Hinata on top. Taking the view he had already seen for a few moments, he knocked on the wooden frame of the door loud enough to wake up Naruto and Hinata.

Waking up at the unexpected noise, Naruto and Hinata found themselves naked in front of Menma. Naruto got in front of Hinata trying to cover her up as he reached for his shirt, putting it over his crotch.

"You guys know that you have a room right there right?" Said Menma pointing at their room.

"Yes we know. Now give us some time to get dressed." Said Naruto.

Menma moved to the kitchen leaving the two of them to get dressed. Soon they got dressed and met with him in the kitchen. Hinata looked like she was gonna explode as he whole blood seemed to have gone at her head.

"Don't worry. You will get to do it where ever you want from now on." Said Menma shocking Naruto and Hinata.

"What do you mean by that?" Said Naruto not getting his point.

"Ino invited me to move in with her and I accepted. I just came here to get my things." Said Menma.

"Are sure you want to do this? Think it through once." Said Naruto as Hinata remained silent the whole time.

"I have thought it through and besides you guys need the privacy here. You will still see me at work and I will visit here from time to time." Said Menma as he moved to the kitchen to his room to get his things.

"If that's what you want, I won't stop you." Said Naruto.

"I will help you pack." Said Hinata as she joined him in his room.

"Ok. Thanks." Said Menma as he started filling his bags with his belongings.

After some time they were done packing, it consisting of only 2 bags since he didn't have much things. Grabbing the bags, he said good bye to Hinata and Naruto and left for Ino's place.

\- End of chapter 3-

PLOT TWISSTTTTT. You didn't see that coming did you? That was it for this chapter. Hope you finally enjoyed it. If you didn't GFY .

See ya.


End file.
